Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a restricted region transform method and a restricted region transform device, more particularly to a restricted region transform method and a restricted region transform device under the electronic computer-aided design (ECAD) rules.
Related Art
In the art, mechanical engineering research designers (MERDs) should consider the space planning in their design of printed circuit boards (PCBs), in order to avoid any conflict between the disposition of electronic components and the disposition of other designed elements. For this, as shown in FIG. 1, some electronic components 20 are disposed on the PCB bare board 10 before the restricted region 40 in which electrical engineering research designers (EERDs) will dispose other electronic components, is planed based on the remaining space among the members 30 (i.e. the models, such as the upper and lower covers of the casing, designed by the mechanical engineering research designer) and the PCB bare board 10.
The most software, e.g. Allegro, used by electrical engineering research designers cannot directly learn the restricted regions for electronic components, defined by mechanical engineering research designers, so the mechanical engineering research designers have to establish these restricted regions according to the ECAD rules in advance. Accordingly, the electrical engineering research designers can use their software to directly read out the information about the restricted regions for electronic components.
For example, in view of the process of establishing an ECAD restricted region as shown in FIG. 2, the mechanical engineering research designer has to establish the Place Keepin region a by tracing out the edge of the PCB bare board 10, and to establish the Place Keepout region b in which any electronic component shall not be disposed, according to the heights of the restricted regions in which electronic components will be disposed, before establishing the ECAD restricted region c for electrical engineering research designers to read out.
However, in view of the conflict regions between the physical restricted regions having different heights in FIG. 3, while the region d for an electronic component has various heights, the region e, in which any electronic component shall not be disposed, will also has various heights, as shown in the Place Keepout regions b1 and b2. When the Place Keepout region b1 overlaps the Place Keepout region b2, the conflict region f will form under the intersection b1∩b2 between the Place Keepout regions b1 and b2. In other words, the conflict region f represents the region d, which is covered by the Place Keepout region b1 and in which an electronic components will be disposed.
Accordingly, if one or more conflict regions appear between the physical restricted regions having different heights, the above conventional method of establishing restricted regions requires a great deal of labor and time costs to process the one or more conflict regions.